


Together Took Us Nearly There

by Justindie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justindie/pseuds/Justindie
Summary: Brian and Roger choose to end the casual thing between them. Roger might not be entirely alright with it after all.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Take It Away From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130672) by [StarrySummers04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04). 



> Hey, guys! So I briefly read this new fic and sat with a bottle of wine feeling sorry about it. So, I chose to write something to make it better. I apologise for the language, I am not native speaker. I study English or most precisely, the translation from English to Czech. I would appreciate every comment. Thank you and enjoy :)

Roger was acting weird. It wasn’t just that he wasn’t all over the place like he was most of the time. He just sat in the corner, eyeing the floor. He looked like he didn’t sleep much and skipped his lunch too. He didn’t even argue with Brian about his most recent suggestion. 

Freddie might be imagining things sometimes, but he wasn’t blind. He knew something is not right.

“Why don’t we end this suffering tonight and meet again tomorrow morning, lovies.”

“Good thinking, Fred,” said Brian.

“Thought you’d never say it,” grinned John.

“Oh, I always know what’s best for my darlings, aren’t I?” I shot an endearing smile in the direction of John. “Chop, chop, go to your homes and have a lovely evening, boys. I will see you in the morning fresh and beautiful.”

Brian and John went home with a quick wave and bye.

Roger didn’t move a bit through the whole encounter.

“So, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Just tired I guess.”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, darling.”

Rog gave me a sad look in the eyes.

“Beer?” I asked.

“OK.” It sounded more like a defeat.

“Come on then.” We went to the closest bar and ordered beer. We drank a half of it in quiet, before I finally started the dreaded conversation.

“So, would you tell me what this is about or will I have get you shitfaced first.”

“We decided to end things with Brian.” Oh, the fragile relationship with our guitarist.

“We?”

“Well, Brian said he doesn’t want to keep hurting Chrissie.”

“So he hurt you instead.”

“We weren’t together. It was just casual.”

“You love him.”

Roger gave me one of his warning look. 

“You know, he is worried about you, Rog.”

“Yeah, right. That is why I am sitting here with you now.” I hated to see him like that. I love him in this special way. He is my best friend. And I let him get hurt even though I knew it will end badly.

“You know Brian, he probably thinks it will be better for you if he acts like everything’s fine.”

He smiles a sad pathetic smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“So… did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you love him.”

Warning look number two. One more and he will be gone. “No. No, I didn’t.”

“You should.” I really should be more careful.

“No point in that.” He eyes the bottle he is holding. “He is with Chrissie. Happy and all. Might even propose soon.”

“He just thinks it’s right.”

“It is though. It is right…” he suddenly laughed. “He was always so considerate, you know?” With that he turned his face to me a smiled. “Once he saw that I didn’t look so good, he ordered take out and cuddled me while listening to slow songs.” He was smiling and tears fell down his cheeks. “He took care of me instead of the planned sex.”

I thought my heart will explode. “Rog… you really should talk to…”

“I might be pregnant.” He interrupted me.  
“WHAT?”

“You heard me. I probably shouldn’t drink this beer.”

“…are you planning to tell him?” It was quite a shock, I wouldn’t lie.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What if you really are?”

“I’ll tell him it’s somebody else’s. He would believe it.”

“You wouldn’t tell him it’s his? Roger, that’s awful. He’d want to take care of it. I am sure he would leave Chrissie if he knew.”

He just grinned at the damned bottle. “I know. He would do the right thing. He would leave Chrissie. But I don’t want him to leave her because he feels he has to… I want him to choose to. I want him to want to. To want me.” By the last words he was fuckin' crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger is still behaving weird. He doesn’t look at Brian much. He doesn’t talk to him. I asked him about the pregnancy, but he said he didn’t have time to find out yet. How much time one needs to pee on a stick?! He obviously either lie or is scared to death to find out. Brian tries to act normal, but occasionally I catch him staring at Roger. It is painful to watch.

Today I once again put an end to our rehearsal. It is fucking meaningless these days anyway. Roger apologized on his way home. This is serious. 

“Brian, what do you say about a drink?” I ask him matter of factly.

“Well, actually I’d like one, Fred.”

“Good. John, will you tack along?” I ask him but give him look that say I don’t really need him there.

“Sorry, I am a bit tired, Freddie.” Bless him. What would I do without our precious Johnny boy.

“Oh, well I guess it will be just the two of us, Bri.”

“Yeah, I guess it will.” He gives me an awkward smile. I’ll never understand what Rog sees in him.

\-----

When we are halfway through third beer, I ask him about Roger. “He is acting weird lately, don’t you think?”

He swallowed loudly and looked at me. “Yeah? I didn’t notice.”

“To hell you didn’t. You are his best friend. And do appreciate me saying this, because he is my best friend too and I don’t like that he has other people calling him best friend. Now tell me why he isn’t himself lately.”

He gives me one of his “why are you so cruel” look and then eyes his beer bottle carefully, much like Roger last week. “What do you know.” He states with his jaw clenched.

“I know you were fucking casually and that you ended it.”

“I didn’t. We decided on it.”

“Because of Chrissie.” 

He looked at me like he wanted to do something to me, but I knew he wouldn’t. He is Brian after all. “He didn’t say anything against it.”

“Did you expect he will?”

“…no.” He looked defeated. I knew that look. Brian was deprived. He was frustrated but refusing to do anything about it. 

“Brian. Look at me.” He didn’t. “I will wait.” He finally looked at me. “Why did you do this?”

“Because I should have done this months ago.” Wow, I really hoped there would be something new, original, but it was pure Brian Harold May as we all know him.

“Brian, you love him.” I’ll try the same tactics like on Roger and see how it goes.

“I do.” Well, I might be damned. This I didn’t expect at all. “Of course I love him. How could I not?” He threw his arms in the air. “He is just… perfect.” I cannot believe my own eyes. They both don’t even try to question it. Why don’t they just tell each other?

“So tell me this. Why are sitting here with me? Why aren’t you with him?”

“Because I can’t do this to Chrissie. Because he wants to do it just casual, you know. That was the whole deal – casual thing between friends. I can’t do it. And what about my parents?” He is starting to overdo himself.

“Brian, stop!” I cried to make him stop this nonsense. “He loves you.”

He looks at me like I am the most stupid man he’s ever seen.

“Don’t make fun of me. I know he doesn’t believe in love, he doesn’t want to commit to one person and most of all, he isn’t interested in me.” 

“So…care to explain me the way he is since the moment you dumped him?”

“He is just disappointed he hasn’t safe and steady fuck anymore.”

“Brian. He loves you.”

“He does not. Enough, Fred.”

I had to tell him. I knew it isn’t my place and all but…

“…he didn’t tell you anything, did he?” He suddenly asks.

“Brian…. he thinks he might be pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I ran to his door, but I was so scared to knock. I was so scared to know for sure. Was he really…? Or was Freddie just playing with me? Am I going to be a father? God, how I wished to be a father to Roger’s baby…

OK, I am a grown man, I can so much as knock at this door. Oh, man. It is happening. I listen close, but I hear nothing. I wait and then I hear the door opening.

I see Roger. Sad, depressed Roger. I stare at him. He was crying moments ago.

“What do you want?”

“Rog… Hi. I’ve just come by to see you’re OK.”

“Well you can go then. I am great.” He is about to close the door, but I stuck a foot in it.

“Stop it…. please.” He is staring at me. I don’t know what to do. “Do you have someone over?” Oh my God, what if he has some guy here? Suddenly I feel jealous. So jealous, my heart might crack any second. Is this a feeling Roger was dealing with because of Chrissie? No, that’s ridiculous. That would mean Rog really has feelings for me. And he doesn’t… right? 

“Do you have someone over?” I repeat.

“Why do you care?” He say. I say nothing. He is trying to close the door again, but I don’t allow it. I am angry. I open the door with force and go to the living room. 

There is at least ten candles. I can hear some of the sad heartbreak song playing and when I look closely, there are photos of me on the table and a pregnancy test on the floor. Suddenly I feel bad about the way I acted.

“Roger…”

“Go away please.” He is crying. “Brian…. go.” 

I can’t believe my own eyes. “Rog… are you…?”

He looks my in the eye. “No… I am not. Don’t you worry. I am not expecting your child. You don’t have to take care of it… of me. Go to Chrissie, now.” He is crying. He is really fucking crying over not having my baby.

“Why are you crying, Rog? You didn’t want to be pregnant, did you?” He is Roger fucking Taylor. Of course he doesn’t want to have a baby. He is a rock star. He loves booze and parties and loud music. He doesn’t care about being a parent. He isn’t like… well, me.

“I did. I did want to have a baby with you. At least I would have had your baby when I can’t have you.” He was sobbing. I knew he really meant it, because normally he never cries. He thinks it’s pathetic.  
“But… I thought… I thought you wanted just a casual hookup…” 

“Yeah. Well I couldn’t want to have you as my boyfriend, now could I? You have Chrissie. Was I supposed to come to you and say ‘Hey Brian, leave Chrissie and be with me instead, would you?’ Because I know you care about your family and don’t want to disappoint your parents and anyways, I am not good enough for you. I am not responsible, I am not smart, I have no title before my name.”

“Rog, that’s not true…” I was at loss for words.

“It isn’t? Then why did you leave me?” Well, that one hurt. It hurt so much more, because as much as I knew the ugly things he said about himself were not true, this was. I left him and I am responsible for his hurting.

“Rog, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I know you didn’t want to hurt me. I get it, you know. I wish you are happy.” He looks at me with a sad smile and then looks on the ground.

“Rog.” He doesn’t look at me. “Rog, look at me.” He does now. “Let’s go make a baby.”

“WHAT? You want to get me pregnant so you can calmly go back to Chrissie with a light heart? You think this is what I want? You clearly didn’t get it. I love you, you idiot!” Ok, I clearly didn’t think this through. Also, I’ve almost kind of forgot about his temper.

“NO. No, I mean let’s go make a baby and raise him together. Without Chrissie. Just you and me.” We are staring at each other waiting for someone to end this silence. “…is this what you want?”

“I… want you to want me. Just this. I don’t really care about anything else…. I know you don’t feel like this, Bri. I am sorry.” I smile and just now I realize I’ve been crying.

“I love you Rog. Of course I want you.”

“You…you do? But… why did you leave me then?” He doesn’t believe me. I ‘m not surprised.  
“Because I thought you wanted to be just casual. I couldn’t do it. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there. I wanted to make you breakfast instead of awkwardly stumbling around the room looking for my clothes. I love you Roggie… And I really hoped you are carrying my child.”

“Brian… let’s make a baby.”

\-----

It was like in a blur. One moment we were standing three steps apart, the other I’ve had him against the wall, my lips at his neck marking what was never mine. But now, now it will be just for me, now there will be no one making him squirm like that, no one to make him feel like this.

I kissed him on the neck and went higher till I reach his ear. “I’ve always wanted to do just that. To kiss you properly, to mark you, to say how much I love you.” I whispered to him and he moaned.

He then turned his head to me and our lips touched for the first time since I so foolishly gave him up. I loved his lips so much. They were soft, but not in a female way… more like the softest lips a man can possess. God, how much I’ve missed those lips.

His hands dug into my hair and tugged. I moaned. No woman I’ve ever been with did this to me, no woman showed any initiative in bedroom and I think it is a shame. I in turn let my hands slide down, to his lower back and down still, I caressed his hips and finally, finally I reached his ass. I squeeze it and I could feel his erection pressing up to me. We both stiffened by this and caught the sounds by each other mouth.

“Brian…” I didn’t listen to him as I still didn’t have enough of him. I needed to taste him more, I needed to feel his whole body again. It was the first time I could memorize him as mine. “Brian… please.” I knew he wanted more. Roger always wanted more. He craved all the feelings and he was impatient. But I wasn’t done. Tonight I will make him beg for it.  
I held him tight and rutted against him. My lips were again at his neck. I wanted everybody to know he is mine. I wasn’t scared anymore. I was living for every second of it. I was feeling like I drank a whole bottle of whiskey. I wanted to never end this.

But I knew Rog wanted to proceed. I tortured him long enough. I don’t even know how long it was. I picked him up and carried to his bedroom. There I laid him on a bed and immediately crawled in after him. Like this, I could lay over him and feel all of his body. I could feel his erection against mine. Just then I realized it was for me. I bucked into him. 

“Brian..” he moaned so loudly. “We… we can’t make a baby with this much clothes on.” 

“So impatient. I should teach you a lesson.” I did never talk like that. I didn’t know what was happening. But Rog looked like he liked it. He bent his back and I saw stars over me. It was never like that.

Before I’ve always had to think about how I couldn’t have him for real. How I couldn’t mark him where someone can see. How I had to go back home after. But I didn’t have to anymore. He was mine. I still couldn’t believe it.

I started to feel an unbearable need to feel his skin. I grabbed his shirt and dragged it over his head. I caressed his chest and belly and I immediately ducked into his pants. I unzipped it and grabbed him. I can’t describe the sounds he was making. It was heaven. He was begging me. “Brian please… please fuck me.”

I forced myself to stand and undress. When I did, I could feel his eyes on me. He just laid there, unable to move, his hooded eyes on me. I loved him so much. 

The only thing I remember is fingering him open. As he begged me and I gave it to him. The faces he made. The faces I can’t possibly describe. The sweet skin I tasted. The sounds I heard. I know that he begged and that I gave it to him because I can’t otherwise. I know it was quick, because it was so intense. And I know it was our first sex that meant something. That wasn’t filled with silent wishes of commitment. That was full of promises to actually be together. And that is all I have to know.


End file.
